4 Minutes
by Flowerstar
Summary: Read the summary in the song fanfiction for more information. This takes place during LazloTitan's "Darkness and Light" and it's only dedicated to her.


"_Darkness and Light_", Gustav, Ettle, Noir, Taire, Zahira, French Land of Darkness, Deutsch Land of Darkness, Pianissimo Castle, Castle Fidéle and anything that were mentioned belongs to **LazloTitan**. Blumiere, Timpani, Dimentio, Light Prognosticus, Dark Prognosticus, Bowser's castle, Chaos Heart, The Void and Count Bleck are properties of Nintendo/Intelligent Systems. "_4 Minutes_" and the lyrics of the song were by **Madonna**, **Justin Timberlake** and **Timbaland** as well as the company.

I've decided to do yet another songfic called "_4 Minutes_" that takes place during **LazloTitan**'s "_Darkness and Light_". I've picked that song 'cause it suits the story, the songfic was gonna be during _Super Paper Mario _but there's already too many song fanfictions about the game. My pal and me discussed this over using private messages and chatting to each other on **deviantART**; she let me use her own characters and the plot only for this fic. You don't mind dedicating this to you, right?

By the way, the storyline of this may differ to the plot of "_Darkness and Light_". Try reading through while listening to the song, if you have it that is. Blumiere, Timpani and Gustav will be out of character 'cause they will be the ones who will sing their lines but even though Ettle is the final hero, she won't join in with the other three. However, she will speak. She's in the story since she's the fourth hero of the Light Prognosticus and she's one of the main characters of my friend's fanfic.

Here's the summary of the songfic - Takes place during **LazloTitan**'s _"Darkness and Light"_, the stakes are high and time is running out as Blumiere, Timpani, Gustav and Ettle are trying to stop Dimentio's and Zahira's plans of destroying all worlds and saving them before they get obliterated by The Void. Do the heroes of the Light Prognosticus have what it takes to rescue all dimensions before it's too late?

* * *

4 Minutes

**Gustav: **

_I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, ay  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, ay  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, ay  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, ay  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, ay  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, ay  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, ay  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes, c'mon_

In Timpani's old bedroom, Gustav looked out of the window to see The Void growing more intensively by the second. The situation is serious and the four heroes must act quickly otherwise all the worlds and dimensions will be obliterated by the immense power of the dark vortex.

_Uh. Yeah. Ha.  
Breakdown, c'mon_

**Blumiere:**

_Hey! Uh. C'mon. Lady Timpani. Break it._

**Lady Timpani:**

_Come on boy  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll_

Timpani closed the Light Prognosticus on her lap and sung her first line as she walked off passing her husband on the way and carrying the large tome with her. Her hand was over it by her waist whilst swinging her other arm back and forth.

Meanwhile, Blumiere was busy with adjusting his top hat and monocle in a formal manner to make sure they were in the right place and if they were placed properly. His eyes were following his wife's every move and he wore a face of determination, willingly to put a stop to Dimentio's and Zahira's plans once and for all.

**Blumiere:**

_Well don't waste time  
Give me a sign  
Tell me how you wanna roll_

The female girl paced towards her adoring lover and once she got to him, she stood next to the French count. She smiled at him kindly and he returned it. The top-hatted man closed his eyes and started to focus his energy into his staff as hard as he can, preparing for a teleportation spell. Dark auras and power were beginning to flow from him and the sapphire diamond was emitting such powerful magic.

**Lady Timpani:**

_I want somebody to speed it up for me  
Then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both_

He opened his eyes and stopped concentrating on his magic. He knew that the spell is ready to be performed. When he sung "_Are you ready to go_", he stared at Gustav and then Ettle, giving them a finger gesture as if to tell them to come near him. They made their way to the couple and stood around Blumiere.

**Blumiere:**

_Well, I can handle that  
You just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go  
(Are you ready to go)_

"_Are you ready to go_" was echoed next when he gripped his staff. Gustav and Ettle clung onto his cape just as Timpani was holding onto her sweetheart. Everyone vanished within a luminous flash and left without a trace.

They reappeared outside the front of Pianissimo Castle and continued onward to Blumiere's old castle. They tried their hardest to ignore the tremors and several gust of winds that were blowing in their directions. It's up to them to save Noir and Taire as well as everyone else in the worlds from getting their lives destroyed by the shadowy vortex.

**Lady Timpani and Blumiere:**

_If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and imma give you what you want_

**Lady Timpani:**

_Time is waiting_

**Blumiere: **

_We only got 4 minutes to save the world_

The count pulled out a golden pocket watch from one of the pockets of his white suit and flipped open the lid. He glanced at the face of the clock that showed the current time and time is ticking away, realizing that he and his allies need to arrive at his castle quicker. He immediately put the object back into the pocket.

**Lady Timpani:**

_No hesitating_

_Grab a boy_

The lady gripped her darling's gloved hand tightly, wanting some protection from the ex-Tribe of Darkness member. Anxiety flew through her body, staring directly at the castle and the looming void that is almost covering the entire building.

**Blumiere:**

_Grab a girl_

Blumiere wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and brought her close to him. He draped his cape over Timpani, as an act of kindness and compassion. He thought that she must have been shivering uncontrollably due to the chilling breeze of the wind.

**Lady Timpani:**

_Time is waiting_

"I hope we'll be able to save anyone in time before it's too late." Ettle said in a worried tone, she was fretting about everyone's lives as well as herself and her companions.

"Don't worry, ve vill." Gustav assured her, placing a hand on her right shoulder and gazed at the maid.

**Blumiere:**

_We only got 4 minutes to save the world_

**Lady Timpani:**

_No hesitating_

**Blumiere:**

_We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

"Who are these people over there?" Timpani inquired.

The four protagonists stopped running as she pointed towards the horizon and there were humans crowding in front of the castle. There was silence now but Ettle squinted hard enough and was shocked to see who they really were.

"Oh, no! They are none other than my maids and butlers that I've worked with!" She exclaimed, putting a hand to her mouth and gasped. "Somehow Dimentio and Zahira got in the castle but why are they in our way?"

"Dey must have been under some sort of spell, brainwashed or been overshadowed. How do ve get past dem?" Gustav placed a finger to his chin and pondered. He and the girls then stared at Blumiere, as if they were saying 'do you have any bright ideas?' to him.

"Don't look at me. It's not right to harm a person, let alone a human." The caped man said.

"Vell… you're the only one who can get us in dere."

"Ugh… fine. Let's teleport, everyone!" Groaning in defeat, Blumiere raised his staff and his buddies gathered round him. When the spell was used, they disappeared in a flash of glowing light.

The gang materialized and were inside the castle where the demented jester and his crony are expecting them. Blumiere and Timpani walked down the hall in a pair, followed by Gustav and Ettle who were pacing downwards.

**Blumiere:**

_Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey_

_Lady Timpani, uh_

**Lady Timpani and Blumiere:**

_You gotta get in line, hop_

"Where could Dimentio and Zahira be?" Ettle pondered, letting her eyes wonder all over the place. "They could be anywhere!"

"Maybe somewhere deep within the castle…" Blumiere muttered. "To be honest, I have no idea of where they are. Unfortunately, I haven't been here for ages so my childhood home is like a memory to me.

"Hopefully, we'll find them to put a stop to these dark prophecy shenanigans." Timpani replied with hopefulness, she's determined to end the Dark Prognosticus nonsense that's been happening currently.

**Lady Timpani: **

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

**Blumiere:**

_That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Lady Timpani, uh_

**Lady Timpani and Blumiere:**

_You gotta get in line, hop_

The married couple proceeded forward down the hall to an unknown location. Since the psycho jester has cast a spell on the Fidéle castle, it will be difficult to find their adversaries in the maze-like castle at this rate. However, they need to rescue Noir and Taire too within the time limit they have. Every dimensions's and worlds's fate was on their shoulders and every being living in them is counting on the heroes to save them.

**Lady Timpani:**

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

_Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention,_

The Void abruptly grown larger outside, thus a large earthquake struck the ground making it rumble and shudder with great power. It was towering and surrounding the home of Blumiere and his parents. Various shades of dark colours were emitting from the darkening vortex.

_yeah_

Even the count, Gustav, Ettle and Timpani felt the quake beneath them. The strength of the tremor travelled through the earth, as well as the floor of the corridor. Timpani wrapped her arms around her husband and he did the same, Ettle did the similar thing to Gustav. The girls were both shaking, their eyes were wide and screaming at the top of their lungs with fright because they didn't expect the trembling to happen. On the other hand, the Tribe of Darkness members were brave enough to cope with the earthquake and cuddle the females closely.

**Blumiere:**

_And you know I can tell that you like it  
And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey_

As soon as the quake stopped, a brief silence came into the cavernous and long hallway. Realizing that they were holding onto each other, Blumiere and Timpani as well as Gustav and Ettle immediately release themselves and their cheeks went red sheepishly. They avoided not having eye contact with one another, Timpani placed her arms in a crossed position on her knees, Ettle put her hands behind her back and Gustav simply stared at his love. Knowing that the three heroes were in an awkward moment of their own, Blumiere abruptly coughed to clear his throat and breaking the moment.

"By feeling the force of that shudder, I can tell that it's much stronger than the last one which isn't really a good sign." He said in a low tone. "We need to move faster."

"Yes, I agree with you." The lady agreed, turning her attention to her darling. "I fear for if we can't pull this mission off."

"Don't worry yourself, _mon chéri_. Believe me, we can do this. We have to trust each other in order for this to succeed. C'mon, let's go."

The foursome proceeded through the corridor and made a turn to the right. During the journey to the whereabouts of their rivals, the French count twirled his staff in his gloved hand to power up his magic within the sapphire diamond. Dark energies were giving off slightly from the azure rhombus.

**Lady Timpani:**

_The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah_

**Blumiere:**

_But if I die tonight  
At least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me, how bout you?_

They kept on going straight which may lead them to either a fork in the pathways, an intersection or a dead end. Obviously since the whole castle is spelled, the rooms, hallways, chambers and corridors could be winding and confusing which spells trouble for the main protagonists. This could bring them to getting frustrated and being on the verge of giving up during a task.

"Couldn't you just teleport us to where Dimentio is, Blumiere?" Ettle asked. "Your magic must be more powerful than his. That way, we wouldn't be wasting valuable time going around in circles."

"That could be risky and I don't have a rough idea of where that demented jester is. If I use my teleportation spell, we may end up in an unknown place that will most likely lead to us getting lost." The count told her.

"So… does anyone have any bright ideas?" Timpani questioned.

"Not veally, Blumiere always comes up vith dem." Gustav admitted. "He's got the brains dan any of us…"

"Flattery will get you anywhere, my friend." Blumiere smiled. He then sighed in defeat, not being happy with using his magical powers in situation like this. Even if it means doing it to restore peace to the entire world, he has no choice to use them. "I guess using magic wouldn't hurt to get us anywhere… But if this fails, we may be back to where we started. Are you guys ready for some teleporting?"

The three members of the team nodded in response and got nearer to him. They gathered round as Blumiere concentrated his energy into his staff. The group instantly disappeared in a flash of glowing light and in mere seconds, they reappeared in a new location. In front of the four was a fork in the hall; there were left, right and centre paths but they were narrow. The squad were darting their eyes everywhere, figuring which way to go.

"Too bad I couldn't sense where Dimentio is by his power…" Blumiere frowned. "My magic isn't strong enough to do that. When I was Count Bleck, I can sense anyone who are present in any place."

"So, what should we do?" Ettle fixed her eyes on the count.

"Hmm… I think we should—" Blumiere stopped in mid sentence, noticing his beloved darling being too quiet. He raised an eyebrow at her, concerned. "Is something troubling you, _mon amour_?"

Clutching onto the Light Prognosticus to her chest, Timpani slowly looked away from the white tome and stared at her husband. "The Light Prognosticus is getting weird… it's glowing a greyish colour. I believe that darkness is afoot."

This gave Blumiere an idea; his eyes were glimmering with excitement. "I've got an idea, Timpani… hold up the book and choose these directions one at a time. Walk through any of them a teeny bit, if the Light Prognosticus changes to an even darker colour… then this is the trail we'll pick."

"I hope you know what you are doing, my love…"

Blumiere tapped the top of the diamond of his staff on the floor twice, held up it up and a blue light shimmered right away. The diamond was giving off a lot of light that is making the job easier for the daring heroes. "This will help us a little bit, the rooms can be very dim sometimes."

**Lady Timpani and Blumiere:**

_If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and imma give you what you want_

**Lady Timpani: **

_Time is waiting_

**Blumiere:**

_We only got 4 minutes to save the world_

Lady Timpani began to pace a little bit to the path on the left and lifted up the prophetic book in the air, thus the front of it changed to a lighter shade of grey which means that the pathway she chosen is incorrect. She turned back and exited the selected entrance. She stepped forward to the right and picked the middle. She entered the central path a teeny bit and raised the book above her head. It gave off no colour of light at all so this corridor is wrong. She grimaced in disappointment due to the fact that the plan might not work at all and was about to surrender.

"Keep trying, _amour_. Just don't give up, I know you can do this. I believe in you… Timpani." Blumiere assured, giving her some confidence. He, Gustav and Ettle were standing patiently in the middle of the intersection, watching Timpani attempting each hallway.

She beamed, hearing what her true love just said. It gave her the strength to continue with what she's doing. Lastly, she walked out of the second hall and headed for the final one. She went into the last walkway and she hoisted the Light Prognosticus over her, it changed to the darkest grey that indicates Dimentio and Zahira are nearby deep within the next chamber. At once, she turned to her friends with a sad face.

"According to the Light Prognosticus, our enemies are this way." She pointed to the entryway of the third hall.

**Lady Timpani:**

_No hesitating_

"_Wir erhielten nur 4 Minuten_, _um die Welt zu speichern_." Gustav stated quietly.

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that in English?" Ettle questioned, blinked in bewilderment and not understanding a word he said. She didn't know fluent German really well.

"Ve only got 4 minutes to save der vorld."

Blumiere shook his head, thinking that his best friend's statement is ridiculous. "That's silly, Gustav. We have plenty of time to save the world… C'mon we can do this!" He winked at his wife. "Trust, right?" Timpani simply nodded with a smile as a reply.

The three members of the gang went over to Timpani, who was standing before the way in of the only remaining thin corridor. She clasped onto Blumiere's hand, once he, the German hero and the maid reached her.

_Grab a boy_

**Blumiere:**

_Grab a girl_

Blumiere held his partner's hand as well. He and Timpani both ran down the spacious room, Gustav and Ettle sprinted after them hand in hand. They knew dashing to the main hall would be a faster way to get there in time before they are too late to foil Dimentio's and Zahira's plans to obliterate all existence in all dimensions and worlds.

**Lady Timpani:**

_Time is waiting_

**Blumiere:**

_We only got 4 minutes to save the world_

Every step they make, increases the chance of arriving at the main hall in less minutes where the battle that decides the fate of the world takes place. They ran as rapid as they possibly can and turned right at the end of the path. The Light Prognosticus was gleaming constantly and finally faded into an even darker grey, indicating Dimentio and his minion were just around the corner at the end of the hallway. They ignored the quakes that have been pestering for the last couple of hours and they continued at this minute. The heroes eventually came to a stop, recognizing that they were at their destination at long last.

They gazed up to see an extremely tall and colossal double door right in front of them. Holding his staff in hand, Blumiere moved towards it and felt the surface with his other hand.

"Behind this door is the main hall… Dimentio and Zahira are waiting for us, no doubt." He mumbled.

"This is it… it's now or never. Everyone is counting on us." Timpani replied, straining a grin as she gulped and grimaced at the thought of how challenging the fight would be against an evil duo.

"… To save the world." Ettle finished.

"_Ja_... and to defeat our enemies." Gustav added.

**Lady Timpani:**

_No hesitating_

**Blumiere:**

_We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

Blumiere tapped the tip of the diamond on the staff twice on the door and both sides were instantly, if magically, opened for the team to step inside. He walked to the left side of the door and held it with his right-gloved hand. He turned to his comrades and smirked at them.

"After you, _mademoiselles_ and Gustav." He politely said, like a proper French gentleman.

Walking past, Timpani stood up on her tiptoes attempting to reach her dearest's height and planted a kiss on Blumiere's left cheek. "Thank you, Blumiere!" She covered her mouth with her hands and giggled to herself whilst she went in.

The count gone red in the cheeks a little and grinned. "You're certainly welcome, _madame_."

"Thanks for holding the door, especially for ladies." The Pianissimo Castle maid curtsied with a kind-hearted smile. Blumiere nodded in return, appreciating the praise. She walked through the doorway, leaving the German Tribe of Darkness member to go in.

"_Danke_, Blumiere." Gustav beamed, thanking his close friend for opening the door for him and the girls. He strides in through and Blumiere went inside last, he gently shuts the door behind him.

Everything else in the new room was quiet… a little bit **too **quiet… The heroes dart their eyes in different directions to see any signs of the crazed jester and his crony. None of them were present in the main hall. Blumiere, Timpani, Ettle and Gustav cautiously moved further.

"Something's amiss here… and I don't like it one bit." The count crossed his arms, shaking his head in disgust.

"M-Me t-too, l-let's get out of here Blumiere… I'm scared." Timpani put her hand behind her husband's cape and the other on his upper body.

"I agree, we should leave while the getting's good." Ettle glanced around the area, gradually in a frightened manner.

"_Nein_... ve should stay here, ve've come dis far." The German man disagreed. "Ve can't quit now."

"Ah ha ha ha ha!!" A familiar villainous voice cackled. The evil chortle echoed in the room, making chills flying through the girls's bodies but the Tribe of Darkness members luckily didn't get that kind of feeling.

"I know that laugh…" Blumiere said gently, squinting his eyes and looking watchfully around the chamber.

A white outlined box appeared and Dimentio swiftly emerged, floating on the spot. Zahira lowered herself down to the ground and stood beside her partner. They heading for the heroes with an evil, sly grin on their face. The jester's smirk is more sinister than the last time he faced his adversaries. The pair stopped facing the group of four.

"Nice to see you and your lovely wife again, my count. How are things?" Dimentio greeted in a creepy way.

"It's none of your business, frankly I'm not in the mood to speak with enemies like you." Blumiere scowled.

"Quite moody, aren't you? Is this a way to treat an old friend?"

"Furthermore you're not my friend and you're starting to annoy me."

"Still you're angry with me. Although, I'm impressed with how you and your pathetic pals got this far. There's one question I've been meaning to ask you, count, HOW did you get here?"

"It's really simple, my magic helped me and my friends along the journey to this room." Blumiere smiled, twirling his staff like a baton confidently.

"Urrgh! Fine then, but… will your spells save you this time?" Dimentio growled, gritting his teeth in fury. As he said this, he raised one hand in the air. Whirling his finger, he formed a starburst and hurled it in the direction of the heroes.

Blumiere gripped hold of his staff and created a temporary blue force field that was in a shape of a bubble, protecting him from the incoming attack. The protective shield was big enough to encircle him with defence. The starburst was flying towards the count and once it reaches the target, it hits the barrier instead. He lowered down his staff making the force field disappear and sighed, a bit exhausted from using this kind of power.

"Nice bubble, Blumiere!" Timpani clapped, commenting on the spell.

"_Merci beaucoup_." The French count tipped his hat to her, as a way of expressing his thanks.

"W-What?! How can this be possible?!" Dimentio fumed. "How is it you're able to avoid my attack?"

"I'm full of surprises, Dimentio. Guess you weren't expecting that, hmm?" Blumiere chuckled and winked, teasingly. "You're not the only one who's got magic up their sleeves."

"Arrgh!! This is getting nowhere!" The jester exclaimed. He turned to his faithful underling. "Zahira, take that German and the girl down while I'll get rid of Blumiere and his dear wife."

"It will be my pleasure." Zahira deviously smirked, bowing. "I'll go and have some fun with them." She promptly went off, departing from her team mate.

"Now let's play around, shall we?" Dimentio said, lifting both black-gloved hands above him to prepare for an attack. Purple and yellow energy were building into them, they were pulsing with immense dark magic.

**Blumiere: **

_Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Lady Timpani, uh_

**Lady Timpani and Blumiere:**

_You gotta get in line, hop_

**Lady Timpani:**

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

The jester aimed his powers at the married couple and then instantly released them, they were heading to the pair as they were bracing for the strike. Blumiere was gripping his cane and waited until the right moment. When the attack was getting closer to him and Timpani at break-neck speed, the count held his love's hand tightly, hoist up his magical staff and teleported within an instant right before the spell could harm them.

"What the--?! Where did you two go?!" Dimentio bellowed, taken aback at the unexpected escape. He hovered from side to side, searching for his fleeing enemies. "Well, well, seems like I have to look for them. No matter where they are, they won't hide from me… after all, I am the master of magic!"

He disappeared straight away using the ability that he normally has to teleport anywhere.

They reappeared at the left corner of the room close to the door. Blumiere leaned on his staff and breathed heavily. His vision was getting blurry; he was so tired that he felt like he's going to pass out. Noticing that her husband wasn't feeling all right, she carefully looked at him who gave her a faint smile. The French count carried on breathing a lot; he covered his mouth with a gloved hand and coughed loudly several times due to the fact that he can hardly breathe.

"Please Blumiere, hang in there." Timpani pleaded. "We'll be powerless without you if you collapse right now."

Holding his head with one hand and feeling dizzy, Blumiere tried his best to stay up but he couldn't. "… _Sacré bleu_… I don't… think… I can continue. It's… like if my powers… are… draining… right out of… me…"

His eyelids were starting to droop and close as he swayed left and right repeatedly until he began to fall unconscious, Timpani caught him in her arms before he could hit the floor. She shook him continually, attempting to wake him up but to no avail. She could only do is watch him lying there motionlessly until he wakes up.

"Please get up! You can't leave me like this; Dimentio might come and launch an attack without any hesitation at us! I need you, my love…" She yelled, having anxiety getting the better of her. She knew that their arch-foe would find them eventually.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!! Seems like your dear count is down for the count."

The lady covered her mouth with two hands and gasped, recognizing the evil voice and the malicious laughter. She gazed up to see her nemesis floating above her and the unconscious Blumiere.

"D-Don't c-come n-near us… I-I'm not afraid… of you." She stammered, she hated being face to face with her opponent. I'm begging you, Blumiere. Please wake up… I can't fight Dimentio without you. She thought in her head, intensively.

"Oh, are you not? Then why are you stuttering and staring at me like that, hmm?" Dimentio teased in a wicked way. There was a bit of snickering in his tone of voice.

"Er… Um…" The petrified woman was at a loss of words, she tries to conceal her fear of the antagonist but she ended up showing it. "I-I'm w-warning you… j-just stay away from u-us or… y-you'll be sorry."

"Really? I beg to differ, my Lady."

"If you'll come closer and Blumiere wakes up, I'm sure he'll teach you a magic trick or two! He'll kill you within an instant if you get close to us!"

"Ah ha ha. By looking at him in this condition, he'll never save you or himself in time once I crush you both!"

The vile jester drifts towards the wedded pair with a hateful smile of evilness. Timpani stared at him in terror, she frantically shook her passed out husband to get him conscious again but it didn't even work. All she could do is helplessly become a victim of the villainous baddie and the count will join her if he doesn't wake up. The villain slowly moved closer, bit by bit. He grinned evilly coming to them faster by the minute.

"Help! Blumiere, get up and do something! Dimentio is getting nearer!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Little did she know is that her partner is beginning to stir. Blumiere groaned and his eyelids started to flutter and gradually open. All he could hear was Timpani shrieking in a panicky manner. Realizing that he and his wife were in dire danger, he used his strength to stand up and clutched his staff as support to help him. Timpani gently pushed him up for more assistance. He aimed his staff at Dimentio, creating a momentary force field formed in a bubble. It surrounded them for protection from Dimentio.

"Ugh… I may be weak but… at least I can defend Timpani and myself." Blumiere weakly retorted, glowering at the crazed jester.

The human female flung her arms around her French husband and giggled with joy, she was delighted and relieved to see him well. Her eyes were welled up with water, tears of happiness and not sorrow. "I'd thought that you'd be lying there on the ground for a long time! I thought that we were done for! Thank goodness that you're up on your feet, darling!"

Blumiere gazed up at Timpani and smiled fondly. He chuckled cheerfully with the staff in his hand. "I knew that we were in trouble so I acted quickly to shield us from harm. I was so exhausted that it was difficult to move or get up. It's a good thing that I was awake, right?"

"Yes, luckily you saved us both just in time before Dimentio had a chance of striking us. We were almost sitting ducks and being defenceless."

Lady Timpani removed her arms from her sweetie, stepped forward and stood next to Blumiere. He points his arm down, making the spherical force field vanish. They were confronting their arch-nemesis, Blumiere rested his hands on the top of the diamond of the staff and it stood up like a walking stick as his white-gloved hands were on top of each other and Timpani was looking fiercely with disdain at Dimentio.

"I was going to let you both keep your lives, however this battle ends right here!" Dimentio yelled, enraged of losing the opportunity of trouncing the twosome.

**Blumiere:**

_That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Lady Timpani, uh_

**Lady Timpani and Blumiere:**

_You gotta get in line, hop_

**Lady Timpani:**

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

"I suggest you should surrender right now, it's two against one. You're outnumbered." Blumiere replied, with confidence.

"Why should I admit defeat when my scheme is going fruitfully well, count?" Dimentio sneered, narrowing his eyes at his foes. "Everything's going according to plan."

"We'll just see about that."

"You'll never get away with this, Dimentio!" Timpani replied angrily, glaring at the twisted magician.

"I'm already am, my dear. It is just a matter of time before every dimension is destroyed and I'll be able to create new perfect ones! Now, soon I'll be the king of all worlds!" Dimentio declared. As said this, he cackled evilly.

"We won't let this happen!" Blumiere shouted, shaking a clenched fist at his ex-minion. "You and Zahira will never prevail!"

"Ah ha ha ha… Then let's see who's dark magic is the strongest? Yours or mine?"

"I'm certain that this would be an easy way to decide." Blumiere said with a satisfied smirk. He holds his top hat over his face, musing over about how his allies are doing. "I just hope Gustav and Ettle aren't doing as bad as we are…"

Meanwhile, Gustav was holding a shield to protect himself from Zahira's electricity attacks and Ettle watches him, hoping that he'll triumph. So far, the battle is underway and it appears that the fight may end up being a draw. Unfortunately with every impact the electric hits the surface of the barrier, the shield is becoming weaker and the German lord is getting weary.

"Give it up, you filthy German! You cannot win through this fight!" Zahira exclaimed.

"I vill win!" Gustav yelled. "I von't let you succeed!"

"Please don't give up, Gustav!" Ettle called. "We need to defeat Dimentio and Zahira for everyone's sake."

Gustav nodded and kept at gripping his shield in front of him to prevent the blows from hurting him and penetrating the barrier. Unluckily, he may not hold it for much longer because the electricity was powerful for him.

"What are we going to do, Gustav? This battle isn't getting anywhere!"

"I am unsure, I'm not good vith coming up vith plans. Blumiere is the brains, not us." Gustav shrugged his shoulders, he knew that the count always gets the heroes out of sticky situations.

He looked to the other side of the room, catching a glimpse of Blumiere raising his staff in the air and whirling it, conjuring a glob of dark energy and hurled it at Dimentio. The glob was heading in the direction of the jester and once it got closer to the villain, he hovered to the left avoiding the attack. While the lord was getting distracted, Zahira used her opportunity to give him a surprise attack of her own. She built up electricity in her hands and they were pulsing with great power. Once she was ready, she fired them like a beam to her sidetracked opponent. The electric was moving at a swift pace heading for Gustav.

"Gustav, look out!" Ettle shrieked, her hands were placed near her lips as if she was screaming for help or trying to shout louder.

"Huh?" Gustav turned around and his eyes went wide as soon as he saw the incoming voltage coming straight at him. Without hesitation, he equips his shield to block the electrical energy just before it could injure him.

He charged up his powers using his hands, preparing for an upcoming attack on his female foe. Concentrated purple energies were giving out of his hands, when he was ready to release a purple beam, the flow of time was suddenly slowed down and Zahira's movements reduced speed. Gustav looked to his left to see Blumiere catching his staff once it fell from the air. Obviously, the count used a powerful spell to slow the flow of time to put Dimentio and Zahira off. Even the jester was moving very gradual.

Blumiere and Timpani held hands and together they ran over to their friends. Blumiere clutched his staff and used it as a walking stick whilst he and his sweetie were on their way to the other duo. They stopped dead in their tracks and stood with Gustav and Ettle.

"Are you two, all right?" Blumiere enquired.

"Ja… but I vasn't expecting dis. I didn't know you could do dat." Gustav looked at his surroundings, astonished at what his close friend did.

"Now you do. Unfortunately, my spell only lasts for about a few seconds so… we have to make use with the time we already have. I have a plan, however it may be risky to carry out. I think the only way to defeat Dimentio and Zahira is casting a void to end them but in order for this to work…" Blumiere put a gloved hand to his chin, thinking this through in his head. He then had a determined look on his face. "… We need a diversion."

"So… who's the diversion?" Timpani asked.

"Simple, it's Gustav and Ettle. They will circle around our adversaries to drive them crazy, that way they'll be unfocused. I'll get ready to cast a void when I give them the signal. They come over to us and I'll cast the spell. Hopefully, this plan will be flawless and we'll be victorious." Blumiere explained, he faces Gustav and Ettle afterwards. "Gustav and Ettle, you understand this don't you?"

"Ja, but I just got von question: vat is the signal?" Gustav queried.

"The signal is when I give you and Ettle the thumbs up, both of you quickly head over to Timpani and I."

"But isn't casting a void a little dangerous? What if one of us gets hurt?" Ettle stared down at Blumiere's staff with worry and secondly at the count, she was uneasy about the idea.

"It's a teeny bit hazardous but we just have to risk it, I'm afraid. This might be our only shot at beating Dimentio and Zahira… unless you have another suggestion?" Blumiere replied intelligently, with a sad expression.

"Um… not really, it's best that we should stick with your idea."

Blumiere glanced at his companions, one at a time with determination. "Let's get this plan into action!"

Timpani, Gustav and Ettle nodded, indicating their agreement with the scheme. The flow of time returned back to normal, which shows that the spell has worn off. The baddies started moving again and gained control of themselves. Gustav and Ettle head off to where the antagonists were. Blumiere placed a gloved hand to his mouth and gasped, unsatisfied that his magic has ended.

"_Merde_… my spell has worn off. Looks like we have to give it our all otherwise we can kiss our worlds goodbye." He muttered.

"Blumiere, please watch your language." Timpani frowned, hated hearing her husband cursing in French. She doesn't know French fluently but she had a rough guess at what her lover was saying. "But you're right, if we don't try our best… the worlds will be wiped out."

Dimentio and Zahira were spinning left and right on the spot constantly, bewildered of what occurred to them earlier. He shook his head, realizing and being aware of the fact Blumiere casts a spell in the battlefield previously. The jester drifted to his ally to meet up with her, she too was affected by the dark magic.

"Whoa… what just happened back then?" She was speechless and couldn't find the words to say about the incident before.

"I have a feeling the count is behind this… He definitely has a way with dark spells, that's for sure." Dimentio mumbled, smirking sinisterly.

"How do you know? It could have been that German that I've fought."

"Ah ha ha, silly Zahira. It's obvious Blumiere did it, not that German friend of his. He's powerful but not just as strong as our French count… what's more, who else would cast a spell like that?"

"Uh… it's Blumiere, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's right. Hmm… I'm positive he's most likely a threat to us. Without him, the heroes wouldn't have a chance of coming here and they will be helpless since he's the smartest and his magic are fairly potent."

Zahira sniggered, remembering the times Gustav failed to hit her with his newfound powers. "Yeah, that German really needs to work on his aim."

"Hey!" A voice called out, attempting to grab Dimentio's and Zahira's attention.

They stopped their conversation and angrily stared at Ettle, irritated that their chat was interrupted. Gustav stood a few miles from the warrior of electricity and the maid was a little further away from the horrid jester.

"If you want us out of your way, then try and get us!" Ettle taunted, laughing in a joking manner.

"Grrrr!!! Very well… let's see if you can pierce this illusion!" Dimentio snapped his fingers and he was divided into two. The second clone slowly floated to the left from the original and hovered beside the real Dimentio. They rotated their finger, forming a starburst and aimed it at the female servant. It was sent flying in the direction of the maid at medium speed.

She dashed out of harm's way before the starburst could strike her. Zahira used her hands to gather countless electrical energy and point towards her enemy. A blast of voltage was released from her hands and was going towards Gustav like a huge, long ray. He dodged it by running away and he considered using his chance to sprint in clockwise round the evil twosome. Recalling Blumiere's plan, Ettle decided to dart around Dimentio and Zahira in anticlockwise.

Infuriated with rage, Dimentio and Zahira paired up to take aim at their running rivals and fired their powers at them but they misfired, unluckily to them. In the distance, Blumiere and Timpani could see their pals trying their hardest to confuse and annoy their arch-enemies. Gustav and Ettle seemed to be having fun, speeding in a ring like a pair of lunatics. Laughter can be heard throughout the room, nevertheless the married couple couldn't help themselves but join in. The third and fourth heroes kept on zipping in a loop, Dimentio and Zahira began to get dizzy as they spun left and right repetitively.

"_Trés magnifique_! My plan is working…" Blumiere placed a gloved hand to his lips and chuckled. "I don't know how long they can keep up though…"

"Me neither, looks like they're having a great time." Timpani giggled.

Blumiere gave Gustav and Ettle the thumbs up once he saw them half way round the circle, they nodded and hastily went off to their buddies. When they soon reached them, they remained standing alongside the wedded pair. Timpani gazed at her husband with a determined smile.

"Blumiere… **NOW!!**" She exclaimed.

"As you wish, _amour_." Blumiere winked, gripping his staff.

He pointed it at Dimentio, his clones and Zahira, creating a deadly but miniature void. It began to suck everything in its sight, Blumiere held onto his hat to stop from getting it blown away. The force was incredible that the heroes embraced each other, Timpani cling onto her sweetheart's cape tightly whilst Gustav held Ettle in his arms closely. The French count watched his adversaries being sucked into the darkness of the vortex. The gust of wind was extremely strong that it was forcing them into the abyss. With a swift motion; he thrust his staff downwards to close the void and thus knocking them to the ground. The impostors vanished the moment they hit the floor and Dimentio is now on his own.

Zahira struggled to rise up but she ended up collapsing on the ground. Dimentio was lying down on his back, groaning with pain. A smirk of pleasure spread across Blumiere's face, he was delighted that he and his team eventually turned the tables on the villains. Timpani moved her hands from Blumiere's cape and Gustav let his arms go off his dearest maid. The heroes walk to them and stared down with smiles of success.

"Your world-destroying days are over, Dimentio. I'd say it's time you should pay for all the chaos you've caused to everyone." Blumiere replied sternly, leaning on his spell casting cane.

"So… what should we do with them?" Ettle questioned.

"I may have a spell which should transport them to a different location but I haven't used it ever since the time I captured everyone in Bowser's castle during the whole Chaos Heart ordeal. I think I need more practice with it, who knows if I end up teleporting them to a place I'm not meant to send them to."

Blumiere shuddered after explaining to his comrades about the day he used the spell when he was Count Bleck in the past.

"Well, we can't just sit here. The worlds will be reduced to nothing if we don't do something." Timpani said. "Does anyone have any clever ideas?"

"All right… fine. I'll try out my spell, everyone… brace yourselves and whatever you do… don't let go."

The count paced towards the defeated duo and stood between of them. He raises his staff and making it float in the air. An enormous dark portal was created, black and different shades of purple were sending out of it. It began to suck everything nearby, fortunately the girls were hanging on to Gustav and they were safe as ever. The portal closed and it disappeared, resulting in the spell wearing off. The diamond staff didn't glow with a vivid blue light anymore and it descended from above him. Blumiere caught the staff in his hand and twirled it, being pleased with himself and his chums.

He sighed with relief but exhaustion as well and wiped his sweaty forehead whilst he's panting. "Phew! Our hard work has paid off and we've saved every world. And… we couldn't have done it… without each other."

"Seems like Dimentio and Zahira won't be returning anytime soon and we'll be hopefully seeing the last of them. But the chances of them behaving themselves are pretty slim… Tsk, tsk, oh well." Timpani beamed but then shook her head, knowing that her foes learning a lesson from the fight will never happen.

"I'm just relieved that everything is back to the way they are. But the adventure was exciting while it lasted." Ettle grinned.

"_Ja_, Dimentio und Zahira are gone vor good… finally!" Gustav cheered.

"Don't be so sure about that, Gustav. They may come back, although they might not. I hope I've sent them to the right place…" Blumiere grimaced, unsure if his magic was powerful enough of sending them to an appropriate location. "We'd better find my parents, they must be still held hostage… I assume."

"Yeah, let's go. They can't stay in chains permanently, we have to free them." The final heroine agreed.

Hand in hand, Blumiere and Timpani made their way out of the hall. Gustav and Ettle went behind them, holding hands like a typical couple. It is uncertain if it's the last of Dimentio and Zahira, it's the one thing that was left in the heroes's minds at the moment. The foursome headed outside once they came through the doorway and turned right. The dark prophecy was once again averted and peace reigned. The Dark Prognosticus has faded into history once more. The moral of the quest is to never give up and… All for one and one for all!

Every single world and dimension is saved and The Void is gradually fading away and starting to vanish forever from the skies. It started to dwindle and gotten weaker, the vortex that was looming over the castle has shrunken down bit by bit. The inhabitants and living things that dwell in those places were rejoicing, seeing that their futures are going to be bright and their lives were no longer in danger. They came out of their homes and cheered, knowing that they were rescued. Hope has returned to each world and dimension. Hopefully, this will be the last time the heroes of the Light Prognosticus will see Dimentio and Zahira.

**Gustav:**

_Breakdown  
Yeah_

**Lady Timpani:**

_(tick tock tick tock tick tock)_

**Gustav:**

_Yeah, uh huh_

**Lady Timpani:**

_(tick tock tick tock tick tock)_

**Gustav:**

_I only got 4 minutes… to save the world_

* * *

Compared to **Madonna**, **Justin Timberlake **and **Timbaland**, the heroes managed to save the world but the singers haven't. They were too late to prevent this from happening. If you noticed, Blumiere is the leader of the group in this songfic 'cause he's intelligent, he's skilful in dark magic, he gets the gang out of sticky situations and he's the commander, sort of. I guess he's like that in your story, Laz (if you're reading this). This song fanfiction is also inspired from the music video of "_4 Minutes_" as well as _Super Paper Mario_.

One of the things that differs to the sequel is the count has somehow learned new spells like for instance, creating a blue force field that is in a shape of a bubble which temporarily protects himself and his friends. It surrounds them and shields them from attacks and enemies. I got inspired to think this up from the episode of _Kim Possible_ when she first uses her new battle suit against Professor Dementor. It's weird that in cartoons and video games, there are European villains and maybe protagonists. Lol, Professor Dementor talks in a German accent and speaks German that I've noticed in the episodes.

I also watch spellbinding shows like _Trollz_ and _Winx Club_ for more inspiration in case I wanna add an extra magic to the fanfiction. Besides, I love watching magic being cast in action! I used to watch _Sabrina, The Animated Series_ but I've gotten bored of the cartoon. In my opinion, the song "_4 Minutes_" and the music video itself reminds me of _Super Paper Mario_ quite a lot 'cause of the whole "saving the world before it's destroyed" kind of thing. I've worked so hard on this fic, I'm certain this is totally worth the long wait. Read **LazloTitan**'s "_Darkness and Light_" and watch the video of "_4 Minutes_" to understand the song fanfic.


End file.
